


You're  perfect

by Jacksgirl



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Caught by parents, Derek and Stiles are the Same Age, Derek is insercure, F/M, M/M, Peter is sassy, Stiles is the best boyfriend ever, Young Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacksgirl/pseuds/Jacksgirl
Summary: You know we never fucked in a kitchen before wanna try, you can bend me over the table and fucked me until I can't walk. We've done it almost everywhere even in school ""Derek Jason Hale, you have a lot of explaining to do young man " Derek's eyes widen in shock." The fight got cancelled. I am giving you 1 hour to get you shit cleaned up and I expect stiles to be gone by the time we get back is that clear ." His mother's voice said with a deathly calm tone.





	You're  perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first fic ever so please take it easy on me hope you enjoy

Derek stared at his boyfriend as stiles smiles at him "you do realise we are supposed to be studying right " stiles said in a light tone with a raised eyebrow . 

Derek couldn't help but roll his eyes at his boyfriend as he fail at it ."you really need to give up on try to do that . It only makes you look stupid."

"I'll have you know that I rock at raising my eyebrows mister grumpy and you need to stop worrying you said it yourself your parents won't be home until Sunday afternoon it's only Friday night "stiles smirked as an idea came to mind crawling across the living room carpet he straddled his man " stiles what are you doing we need to study stop that ." Derek said breathlessly as stiles kissed and sucked his neck .

"Come on baby your stressed and I have the perfect stress reliever for you " came the reply before stiles dove in claiming his lips. Derek moaned as he sucked on stiles tongue loving the taste of his cum from the blowjob he got earlier the day. His hands moving to stiles ass grinding their jean covered cocks together " fuck baby please " "God Derek " stiles moaned grinding harder and faster their breath increasing as they got closer to their climax.

Suddenly stiles pulled away throwing Derek a sexy coy smirk. "You know we never fucked in a kitchen before wanna try, you can bend me over the table and fucked me until I can't walk. We've done it almost everywhere even in school " 

"Derek Jason Hale, you have a lot of explaining to do young man " Derek's eyes widen in shock." The fight got cancelled. I am giving you 1 hour to get you shit cleaned up and I expect stiles to be gone by the time we get back is that clear ." His mother's voice said in a deadly calm tone. 

He didn't even hear the car Pull up.the thought that his family heard that got him scared in way that should be impossible.

"Derek ?" Came stlies concerned voice as he looked at his boyfriend."what's wrong ?"

" my mom " was all he said as the car pulled out of the driveway 

" shit. Okay Derek baby you need to calm down, tell me what she said." He said coming closer taking his face in his hands .taking a deep breath he told stiles everything his mom said.

"Ok the first thing you need to do is relaxe and the take a nap ok so that you can think straight when you wake up and talk to your parents ok." came his boyfriend's calming voice.

"Stiles what if they hate me , what if they kick me out ."he panicked 

" hey listen to me they are not going to hate you and if they do then it's their loss because your fucking perfect baby, you are the best thing that happened to me in a long time and if they don't realise how out of this world you are then they don't desive you ok your smart ,funny, cunning,wity, brave,caring,kind,generous, beautiful, handsom, you love kids and animals,you love me even though im a pain in the ass and you would give up everything to make your loved ones happy and God I love you more then anything. And if they don't realise that then they are fucking stupid and don't desive you or your love. And I swear th God and all those other pieces of shit out there that if you don't believe me I will spoil you until you do. Do you understand me Derek hale ." 

Derek could only stare at him because how the fuck did he land this perfect man in front of him. 

****** Teen Wolf******

 

Talia hale could not believe her son would do something like that  
Looking at her daughter she told her to take the kids and buy food taking the adults with her back to the house .

"Talia what are you doing " her husband asked following her back with her brother and sister.

"Going to see if he is following my instruction" as they came in to the back yard. " now shush I'm listening " her husband shook his head with a sigh but joined her .

Derek seemed to be telling stiles what she told him.she riased a eyebrow as she headed stiles reply "Ok the first thing you need to do is relaxe and the take a nap ok so that you can think straight when you wake up and talk to your parents ok." 

Peter turned to her giving her a wide eyed look as Derek replied to him "Stiles what if they hate me , what if they kick me out ." She felt like she just got punched in the stomach as she listened to his panicky response 

But she couldn't help her reaction to what stiles said next.

 

"hey listen to me they are not going to hate you and if they do then it's their loss because your perfect baby, you are the best thing that happened to me in a long time and if they don't realise how out of this world you are then they don't desive you ok."

" your smart ,funny, cunning,wity, brave,caring,kind,generous, beautiful, handsom, you love kids and animals,you love me even though im a pain in the ass and you would give up everything to make your loved ones happy and God I love you more then anything. And if they don't realise that then they are fucking stupid and don't desive you or your love. And I swear to God and all those other pieces of shit out there that if you don't believe me I will spoil you until you do. Do you understand me Derek hale ." 

They were speechless to what was just said 

Seems like they had to have a different conversation with Derek.

 

******The end ******


End file.
